


From protection to ruin

by EthanTheAnnus



Series: Build your way back [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (not the smp one tho it’s kind of different), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Gen, Guilt, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, War, he does bad things, in this fic at least, schlatt SUCKS, sibling dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus
Summary: Schlatt’s lips curl up into a crooked smile. “I’m willing to make deals.”“What kind of deals?” Techno asks, suspicion clear in his tone.“You’re one of the best fighters out of all of us,” Schlatt says, slowly circling Techno. “A valuable asset. I could use someone like you.”Techno swallows, his mouth growing dry. “What would I get in return?”-OR-Techno will do anything to keep his family safe; even make deals with the enemy.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Jschlatt, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Build your way back [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024434
Comments: 5
Kudos: 166





	From protection to ruin

The wind whistles softly over the hilltop where Techno stands, shifting his hair slightly and tugging lightly at his clothing. One of his hands rests on the base of the hilt of a sword, the tip of which is dug slightly into the soft, peaty earth. It’s made of diamond; strong and durable, and glowing faintly from enchantments.

Techno is taking no chances tonight.

A figure appears, slowly growing more visible as they make their way up the hillside; they have a black cloak, and a mask covering their face. The boots they wear are tough and durable, much like their iconic green shirt they wear under the cloak, and the leather gloves protecting their palms. Techno’s grip on his sword tightens a little.

“Dream,” he says as the other draws closer.

“Techno,” the masked man replies with far less hostility than Techno. “You came.”

“You asked.”

Dream shifts a little, looking mostly at ease. “I have a proposition for you.”

Instantly, Techno’s on alert. “A proposition?”

Dream leans forward, lifting up his mask and grinning wide. There’s a dangerous glint to his green gaze. “I know you want this war over.”

Techno’s knuckles are white from where he’s gripping his sword hilt, now not at the base but wrapped around it, ready to pull it free at the slightest threatening move from Dream. “Everyone wants this war over.”

“Not in the same way, though.” Dream pulls a sword from where it’s slung over his back; Techno is about to pull his own from the ground before Dream simply uses it to lean against. “Schlatt would see your head on a spike.”

“Not before I’ve relieved him of his,” Techno growls, but they both know that’s not Dream’s point. “He’d have to wrestle me into a guillotine.”

“So wrestle him into one first.” Dream’s eyes sparkle. Techno looks at him suspiciously.

“You’re neutral.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want this war over.” Dream leans down to rest his chin atop his hand, which is lazily draped over the base of his sword. “Nothing stops plotting like a little chaos.”

The pieces click together in Techno’s head. “You’re the one who blew up our irrigation channels, not Schlatt.”

Dream smiles. “Now you’ve got it. Don’t get too mad, though; Schlatt hasn’t got a water supply either.”

“You’re mad,” Techno says, shaking his head slightly. “We’re already working on a repair, and Schlatt will be too.”

“That’s the point. Misdirection.”

“No,” Techno says, shaking his head, “It’s reckless. Both sides will work it out sooner or later, and you’ll have hell to pay.”

“So we keep redirecting them,” Dream says, leaning closer to Techno. “They can’t fight if they’re busy with repairs and damage control.”

“ _ We _ ?” Techno asks, bristling.

“We,” Dream says slowly. “Don’t tell me you haven’t entertained the idea of doing the same, even for a moment.”

Techno had; not previously, but just moments before, when Dream had first mentioned his scheme, but he sure as hell wasn’t letting the masked man know that. “No. I haven’t.”

Techno pulled his sword from the ground then, holding it level just under Dream’s chin. Dream just grins easily, holding Techno’s gaze with unnerving calmness until he has to look away.

“You’ve got a family,” Dream says. “Brothers. Don’t you want to keep them safe? Then help me. Keep the attention of Schlatt and your lot off fighting each other.”

Techno felt helpless. The sword shook in his grasp. Dream lifts a hand, pushing it aside lazily, and Techno can’t do anything but let him. Then he holds out a hand.

Techno stares at it for a long moment before hesitantly taking it. They shake hands, sealing the deal, and he feels like he’s made a deal with a demon. A choice between the lesser of two evils; war, or raw, unbridled chaos to protect his family.

Dream’s smile is wide and maddening. “Welcome to those of us against the war.”

********

Techno arrives home as the sun is rising on the horizon. Tommy is there to greet him with an accusatory glare.

“You’ve been gone all night.”

Techno pushes past his younger brother with nothing more than a grunt and sets to unloading his inventory. “I don’t have to explain myself to you.”

“I’m sure dad would love to hear that,” Tommy says, and Techno turns back to see the teen standing with his arms folded, looking more serious than Techno has ever seen him.

“I went for a walk,” Techno growls. “To clear my head.”

“And you just happen to take your most fuckin’ highly enchanted sword with you on a walk?”

“We’re at war, Tommy,” Techno says coldly. “Or did you forget?”

Tommy goes quiet, and the silence between them stretches out. Techno turns back, continues unloading his inventory.

“Do you need help?” Tommy timidly offers after a moment.

“No,” Techno says, the cold edge still apparent in his tone. “Go annoy Wilbur, or Tubbo, or whatever it is you do.”

Tommy shrinks back like he’s been hit. Techno notices, but is too busy thinking about the deal he’d made to feel any true remorse. Let Tommy find comfort in someone else rather than in a half-hearted apology this time.

Techno doesn’t see Tommy leave, nor would have cared if he did. 

*******

The meeting room was cramped. Their little resistance against the war consisted of three people; Techno himself, Dream, and, surprisingly, Sapnap. He’d been firmly on Schlatt’s side when the war started, but it was apparent he was now a mole, helping to glean info and sow chaos where possible.

It made Techno wonder if there was a mole in his side of the war, then suddenly realized that the mole was  _ him _ .

“The irrigation systems in the President’s base should be down for another few days,” Sapnap says, and the fact that he addresses Schlatt by his title rather than his name makes Techno wonder what side he’s really on.

“Techno?” Dream prompts.

“Our irrigation is still down, too,” he says slowly, the moment suddenly feeling very real. Guilt tugs at him as he realizes this is, technically, betrayal, but reminds himself it’s for the safety of his family. “It’s looking like it’ll stay that way for about two more days.”

Dream exhales audibly. “Two days before we need to make our next move.”

“The President’s building an observation tower,” Sapnap says unexpectedly. “It’s really important to him, so if we take that out…”

“Construction progress slows,” Dream fills in for him. “It sets him back. He’ll focus on that instead.”

“Wait,” Techno says, “But won’t he blame that on us?”

“Yes,” Dream replies. “But he’ll be focused on repairs first. That’s where you come in; we need a target in your group too.”

“There are the walls surrounding our base, but that might just send them charging at Schlatt.” Techno pauses. “The only sure bet is our food supply.”

“Then that’s our target.” Dream gets up. “We’ll be sure not to take out enough that you starve… But it will be an imminent problem.”

Techno feels dread and guilt mix together in his gut. It seems impossible for him to just go home and pretend he doesn’t know what’s about to happen. Dream seems to sense this, leaning forward to place his hand on Techno’s shoulder.

“You’re doing the right thing,” he says softly. “You’re keeping your family safe.”

*********

Techno stares around the ruined food store; there’s a crater in the wall from an explosion, dust, and rubble everywhere, and more than half their food is ruined. He hadn’t expected it to happen so soon. In fact, he’d expected a heads-up, at least, if not to be actually involved in making it happen.

“Techno?” Wilbur’s beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Techno resists the urge to shrug it off.

“So much is gone,” is all he can manage, sounding a little broken.  _ Dream said we wouldn’t starve, but he took so much. Can we really sustain everyone with just this? _

“Schlatt will pay,” Wilbur promises him. Techno wishes he had the strength to tell Wilbur the truth or to even direct his hurt at Dream, but he burns with rage at the thought of the current President. Schlatt is the reason Techno had to make this choice, and he’s the one who needs to pay for it.

“We’ll have to ration the food,” Phil reports loudly from where he’s assessing the damage. “By a lot.”

Techno winces a little. He’s going to be having words with Dream later tonight.

He tunes out as Wilbur steps away from his side to discuss farming and how they’re going to replace the lost food. Techno’s gaze slides to Tommy, who looks distressed by the damage and the worry that hangs in the air.

“Hey.”

Tommy flinches when Techno puts his hand on the teen’s shoulder, and he realizes he never repaired things between him and Tommy after the night he made his deal with Dream. It’s not the right time for him to apologize, though, so he simply worries about consoling Tommy as best he can.

“It looks and sounds a lot worse than it is,” he begins. “We’ll just be on rations for a bit until we can grow more crops.”

“I know that,” Tommy snaps, then softens a little. “I just don’t know why they didn’t blow up  _ all  _ the food.”

“Schlatt doesn’t want us to starve, Tommy. He wants to bully us into surrender so he can kill us himself.”

Tommy thinks on this for a minute, but instead of responding to it, he simply says, “Oh, by the way, I forgive you.”

Techno blinks. “For what?”

Tommy rolls his eyes like Techno is the stupidest man alive. “For the other night.”

“Oh.” Techno feels like an idiot, but also like a small weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He pulls Tommy into a hug; his brother relaxes into it for a few moments before trying to squirm out of his grip.

“Let go of me, you big idiot,” Tommy says, and when Techno lets him step back, he’s grinning widely. Techno lets himself bask in the moment and the knowledge that for once, he’s sure he’s done right by someone.

********

Techno stares up at the beginnings of the tower and the TNT weighs heavy in his palm. He was alone, tasked with something that felt impossible. Like Techno, Sapnap had not been told when this was to happen; Dream’s reasoning was that it put less guilt on them.

If they didn’t know when it was going to happen, they weren’t going to act strangely that night. The suspicion would stay off of them, and keep their diversions working. 

Techno takes in a breath and sets to work. He has a backpack full of TNT ready to be lit, and all he has to do is tape it to and place it around the tower’s base. He’s barely finished when someone clears their throat from behind him.

Techno turns, his hand flying to his belt where his sword is sheathed, and his mouth goes dry. Ram’s horns, a crown that tilts slightly to one side, and a twisted grin; Schlatt.

“If you wanted to blow up my tower, you shouldn’t have been so loud.”

Techno bristles. “I wasn’t loud.”

Schlatt’s goat-like ear flicks. “Loud enough for me to hear. Who sent you? Was it your side, or someone else?”

Techno isn’t quite willing to throw Dream and Sapnap under the bus, so he says, “No one. I sent myself.”

Schlatt studies him for a moment. “What’s your goal here? To protect your stupid little family by damaging my base, postponing when we’ll inevitably duke it out?”

Techno forces himself to smile and keeps his voice level. “Got it in one.”

“Look around,” Schlatt says, spreading his arms wide to indicate the base, the high walls, the gold and diamonds and emeralds littering the place as decoration, and the massive castle. “We have everything anyone could need here. And what do you have?”

Techno’s fingers curl over the hilt of his sword. 

“I’ve seen your base,” Schlatt continues without a care. “You have basic structures. That’s it. No luxuries. Here, you could live like a king.”

“A king who’s been decapitated,” Techno growls. “Don’t you lie to me. You’d sooner see us all dead than house and feed us.”

Schlatt’s lips curl up into a crooked smile. “I’m willing to make deals.”

“What kind of deals?” Techno asks, suspicion clear in his tone.

“You’re one of the best fighters out of all of us,” Schlatt says, slowly circling Techno. “A valuable asset. I could use someone like you.”

Techno swallows, his mouth growing dry. “What would I get in return?”

“The guaranteed safety of your family,” Schlatt replies. “A life of luxury for you, and for them. Your rightful place as my right hand man.”

Techno nearly shudders. “You think I’m stupid enought to believe you? Besides, your morals and mine don’t match up.”

“I just want to protect my people,” Schlatt says, still grinning. “The things your family fight for are not in their best interests, and deep down, they know it.”

Techno grips his sword so hard his knuckles go white. “You want power.”

“Maybe so,” Schlatt responds with a small shrug. “But I know you don’t have a desire to be blown sky high along with my tower, so you might want to take my offer.”

Techno stares him down. “You’re stupider than I thought if you think you can blow me up.”

Schlatt grins wider. “No,” he says, gesturing to the TNT behind Techno, “I’m not.”

Techno turns, eyes widening as he sees the fuses burning out. They’ve been lit by someone else while his back was turned, and Schlatt stands between him and his path to safety. Even if Techno fights him and wins, he won’t get away in time. 

Schlatt extends a hand. Techno glances back at the TNT, then reaches out and takes it. Schlatt pulls him over and raises a shield just in time to protect both of them from the blast.

“A pleasure to be working with you,” Schlatt says. Techno stares at him with nothing but contempt; he feels dirty and used and a little bit like throwing up. Schlatt laughs at his expression.

“You hate me now,” he says, “But you’ll soon realise you chose correctly.”

Those words make part of Techno wish he chose to get blown up instead.

*********

“You look like shit,” remarks Tubbo as Techno trudges in through the door.

“Feel like it too,” Techno replies tiredly. Tommy emerges from the kitchen, carrying varied snacks that he must have stock-piled before half their food was blown to oblivion, and gives Techno a concerned look.

“I’m fine,” Techno says before Tommy can speak, shooting him a tired grin that he hopes is reassuring. 

“You don’t look it.”

Techno’s grin fades. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m not a kid anymore.” Tommy sets the snacks down in the living room, where Tubbo is watching the two brothers, wide eyed. “I’m going to worry.”

Techno sighs. “You don’t want to know, Tommy, trust me.”

“Why not?” Tommy demands, sounding very much like a child.

“Because I just made a deal with someone I shouldn’t have.”

**********

Techno enters Schlatt’s base with a bruise blooming across his cheekbone from just moments ago when he’d told Dream he wanted out. The masked man had seemed shocked after he’d thrown the punch, like he hadn’t been planning to; Techno didn’t care, because either way, it had been the end of their alliance, ended with pain.

Schlatt grips him by the chin and tilts his head up the second he’s inside, examining the bruise in a methodical manner.

“An accident?” Schlatt asks, in a way that makes Techno sure he knew it was from a punch, but he nods anyway.

“Yeah. An accident.”

Schlatt makes a small tsk sound, letting go of his face. “Shame. Ruins your good looks.”

Techno wants to spit in the other man’s face, but he doesn’t. “You wanted me back here tonight. Tell me why.”

“I want you to move in here.” Schlatt walks across the yard, and Techno hurries to follow him. “You’re not worth much to me over with them.”

“I can’t just  _ leave _ .”

“Sure you can.” Schlatt reaches up and picks an apple from one of the many fruit trees he has. “You left tonight, didn’t you?”

“That’s different.”

“Is it?” Schlatt turns to him, taking a bite out of the apple. “The way I see it, you have two options; refuse, and I’ll personally see to it you don’t go home at all, or accept, go home, say your goodbyes, make your excuses, whatever, and come back by dusk tomorrow.”

“And if I were to accept, and not return?”

Schlatt tosses the apple to the ground. “Then we come after you.”

He stomps down violently on the fruit, crushing it beneath his heel. “And your family won’t be shown mercy.”

*********

Tommy’s clinging to him for dear life, and Techno wishes he had the heart to shove him off already. The sun is starting to set; he’s running out of time.

“I have to go,” he says gently. Tommy sniffles a little, burying his face deeper into Techno’s side.

“I don’t want you to,” he mumbles. It’s a side of Tommy that he rarely sees, and it hurts Techno to pull away, the guilt lying heavy in his stomach like a stone.

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Techno promises him, and his guilt grows heavier still. He’s doing this to protect them; it’s all for them.

“You better be,” Tommy says, sounding braver than he looks. Techno smiles at him even though he doesn’t feel like it, then turns and leaves the house. He can only hope he’ll see his family again soon.

He exits through the main gate. There’s no need to hide the fact that he’s leaving, unlike the other nights. His family didn’t question why he’d said he was going on a trip, and for that, he was grateful. 

No need to lie further; and really, saying he was going on a trip wasn’t really a lie. He  _ is  _ going on a trip. A trip to Schlatt’s base.

He travels fast, crossing the land as quickly as he can. He doesn’t want to risk Schlatt sending his armies after his family. 

Night has barely fallen when Techno arrives at Schlatt’s base. The goat hybrid is there to greet him with a maniacal grin.

“Good choice,” is all he says before turning to lead Techno inside. As he walks in, Techno can’t help but feel like the walls are swallowing him whole.

*********

Schlatt’s base is full of extravagances that Techno could never have imagined, and it only takes a day for him to feel confined, trapped and restless. Unlike working with Dream, Schlatt hasn’t tasked Techno with anything besides to settle in.

He’s pretty sure it’s a tactic to try and make Techno feel more safe and welcomed. Schlatt’s trying to win him over, and Techno is not buying it for a second. He’s only here because of his prowess in battle, not because Schlatt actually gives a shit about him as a person.

Still, it’s a little hard to keep that in mind when he’s waited on hand and foot, and Schlatt keeps smiling at him when he passes in a way that seems almost genuine. The line between what he knew to be evil and good is blurring fast, and Techno hates that there’s nothing he can do to stop that.

There’s a knock on the door of the guest suite Techno is staying in, and moments later, Schlatt slides into the room. Techno raises an eyebrow at him.

“Come,” Schlatt says simply. “Walk with me.”

Techno gets up and follows him without question. He knows better than to refuse Schlatt at this point.

“You family,” Schlatt begins, and Techno stiffens. “They want independence, yes?”

“No,” Techno replies, “They just want more say over the laws and rules of the land.”

“Same difference, really.” Schlatt pauses for a moment, turning to face Techno. “The point is, they want to make decisions when they’ve never ruled before. The world is going to burn in their hands.”

Techno finds he can’t exactly argue. Schlatt  _ has  _ kept them all alive until this point. Schlatt grins, tossing something to Techno; he catches it, and realises it’s one of Tommy’s music discs.

His eyes widen. “How did you get this? You promised you wouldn’t hurt them!”

Schlatt laughed. “I didn’t hurt anyone. I just snuck in and took it from under their noses.”

Techno knows what he’s saying, what he’s threatening. If he could get in so easily without detection, he could very easily take them all out before any of them could fight back. Techno’s hands tremble slightly.

“What do you want me to do?”

Schlatt’s grin widens. “Be prepared for an attack. I hear they’re planning one.”

Schlatt leaves, then, and Techno stares down at the disc in his hands. His grip around it tightens slightly. He’ll protect his family as best he can, even if that means appearing to work with their enemy.

**********

It’s dark and cold and the stars shine above him. The yard is illuminated by the moon. Techno’s grip on his sword tightens.

He wants to turn and swing it into Schlatt’s side, or his neck, but he doesn’t, holding still. He knows if he does that, he’ll guarantee death for his family.

There’s a soft thud as someone lands inside the walls of Schlatt’s base.

“Hold,” Schlatt says softly, not loud enough to be heard by anyone but Techno and Sapnap, who are expected to relay this message to the few others Schlatt chose to be here tonight to counter the incoming attack. There’s two more soft thuds, then, after a short pause, another.

Techno immediately knows it’s his family and Tubbo. It takes everything in him not to drop his sword.

“Techno,” Schlatt says softly, “Stop them.”

His blood runs cold, but he moves to obey. In the dimly lit yard, he can make out the figures around him, and he sets his targets on Tommy. He wouldn’t hurt his youngest brother, not ever, but if he corners him, the others will stop.

Tommy doesn’t notice him until Techno’s standing right in front of him. Even in the faint light, he sees his brother’s face light up.

“Techno!”

He brings his sword up under Tommy’s chin, resting it there threateningly. Tommy drops his sword and it clatters to the ground.

“Techno?” The teen’s voice is full of uncertainty. Techno keeps his sword level.

“Stop where you are,” Schlatt calls across the yard to the others, “Or Tommy’s throat will be sliced open.”

Tommy’s eyes widen in fear. Techno takes in a breath; Tommy knows he would never hurt him, right?

“Techno,” Tommy says, his voice shaky and broken, “Please. Don’t do this.”

Techno’s grip on his sword wavers. There’s terror in Tommy’s gaze as they lock eyes.

“ _ Please _ ,” Tommy says again, his voice cracking. “Don’t kill me, Techno, please.”

It’s like a punch to the gut. Techno realises the fear in Tommy’s gaze is directed at him, that his brother is  _ scared of him _ . Techno takes a half pace back, the sword shaking in his grip as he looks around him.

From a little way away, Phil looks horrified, like he half expects to see Techno follow through and kill his sibling. Beside him, Wilbur’s shaking, and he looks torn between shock, grief and anger. 

_ I promised myself I’d protect them. Instead, I’m the one hurting them. _

The realisation makes Techno drop his sword; it clatters to the ground. He steps forwards and engulfs Tommy in a hug. They’re both shaking, and his brother clings to him like his life depends on it.

“I’m sorry,” Techno manages brokenly. “I’m so sorry.”

There’s a crunch behind him, a single footstep. Techno turns, breaking the hug to push Tommy behind him, dropping to snatch up his sword as quick as lightning. His blade is level with Schlatt’s chest as the goat hybrid stares him down.

“We had a deal,” Schlatt snarled. Techno holds his gaze.

“Our deal was you left my family alone, not make me hold one of them hostage under the threat of death.” Techno grips his sword tighter. “Leave us alone before I gut you.”

Schlatt holds his gaze for a moment before stepping back. “Get out of my base.”

Techno doesn’t bother to respond, just turning slightly to tug Tommy to his side before making his way over to Phil and Wilbur. Tubbo appears beside them a few moments later.

There’s tension between them all, but Techno knows they can worry about it later. In that moment, all he can do is draw them all into a hug. He’s shaking and he knows it, but the others don’t comment on it, simply holding him close for a moment.

“Let’s go home,” Phil says at last. Schlatt doesn’t try to stop them as they leave, but Techno can feel his hate-filled gaze bore into his back. Tommy sticks close to Techno the entire walk back, and he finds the presence of his younger brother reassuring.

He regrets the choices he made. He knows there’ll be some form of repercussion for his actions. Schlatt most definitely wants his head on a spike by now.

Techno can’t care less, though. His family is safe for a little bit longer, and Techno plans to keep them safe forever. 

No matter the cost.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope the last scene made y’all cry


End file.
